Dancing in the Moonlight
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: *ON HIATUS* The humans and demons have been warring for centuries. When Inuyasha kidnaps Kagome, will their love be able to end the fighting that they have known all their life? Ch. 2 FINALLY up!
1. Escape

A/N- Hey minna-san! This is my first romance fanfic. It's about Kagome and Inuyasha (obviously.) and it's gonna be really sweet! Inuyasha doesn't belong to me; he's Rumiko Takahashi's. (lucky girl!) And remember the three R's: Review Review Review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome Higurashi walked through the forest, unaccompanied for the first time in her life. She had always been protected, watched carefully by her family and everyone around her.  
  
It was because the humans had been in battle with the demons since before Kagome's great-great-grandma was even born.  
  
She needed out. So on that late summer day, she climbed out of her window and ran into the forest behind her palace, not bothering to tell her brother or her bodyguard Sango that she was leaving.  
  
Looking around the path in fright, she realized that she was lost. She knew that she couldn't call out because of the demons and because she'd get in trouble for sneaking out with her older brother Sota. Kagome heard footsteps behind her. She began running and then she tripped and fell in some sort of hole. The footsteps grew louder and she held her breath. Her fingers instinctively curled around the necklace that her father had given her before he died. It was supposed to mask her scent from the demons that had sensitive noses.  
  
Too bad for Kagome that it couldn't hide her from sight.  
  
Before she realized it, she felt herself being lifted out of the hole by her arms until she was face to face with the prince of the dog demons. Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "A human? Someone who could prove a useful captive?" He peered closer into her eyes and Kagome turned her head slightly in disgust. "Even better! Princess Kagome." Inuyasha smirked and threw her over his shoulder so that she was facing behind him. He began running at his advanced demon speed. Kagome closed her eyes as the wind blew her pure black hair around. He slowed down after what seemed to Kagome forever. She tried to twist around to see where they were going, only to have Inuyasha's grip around her waist tighten after he felt her movement. When he did let her down, she realized in horror that he was taking her to his castle.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Not much to say except review please! 


	2. The Demons

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter of Dancing in the Moonlight. Sorry it was so late! *whimpers when she sees angry readers (if there are any) tapping frying pans and steel bars.* I got distracted with my other story, Tokyo Rose. Please review! Oh, Inuyasha is full demon in this story.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked nervously behind Inuyasha as he led her through his palace. She had no choice but to follow him. She was on his land; he could do anything to her. He was taking her to Sesshoumaru, who was the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
She stopped to look at the many portraits that hung the walls. It was a youkai that looked similar to Inuyasha. At the bottom was an inscription written in ancient Japanese. Kagome could barely make it out,  
  
"Sess... shou... maru." She looked up at the picture again. "So that's what he looks like." She turned to follow Inuyasha again, but he was right beside her.  
  
"What're you doing, girl?" He asked harshly, causing Kagome to wince at the tone. "You're s'possed to follow me." Kagome nodded nervously.  
  
"Okay." She had to run to keep up with his pace. She looked all around her, trying to remember the way out, just in case. When she was looking at one particular spot, she saw eight figures flash by. One was remarkably slower than the others were. They paused to see that she was there. Then they continued on, leaving Kagome to wonder what they were. She didn't have to wait long though. The eight figures turned out to be other demons, and some of them looked like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The girls stood around each other, whispering and pointing at Kagome. Then they noticed Inuyasha.  
  
"Uncle Inu-kun!" The girls yelled out. They ran over to him and threw their arms around him. He, in return, did the same. He stood them in front of him as he went through.  
  
"Rena, you look just like your mother. Kajiime must be proud of someone so beautiful." Rena blushed at his comment.  
  
"Reiko, you may be small, but you are very strong! You must be stronger than I am now!" Reiko smiled and bowed before running off with her sister.  
  
"Rin, you've gotten so much better since that disease. We thought that you were gonna die, but you didn't. You were strong." He commented. Rin smiled.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu." She said shyly. Inuyasha looked to the last girl, who apparently wasn't his relative.  
  
"Kalaiya?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She replied.  
  
"I want you to be Kagome's bodyguard. She's a weakling human, and I'll be with her most of the time, but when I'm not, you need to be. 'Kay?" Kalaiya nodded, bowed, and walked respectively away. Inuyasha turned to the boys, who were rolling on the ground, fighting.  
  
"INUTAISHO! SATORU! YUSUKE!" He yelled, to get their attention. They popped straight up and waited.  
  
"This is Kagome. There will be no issues over possession with her. You're male demons, I know how you work." They nodded.  
  
"Good! Get out of here." They happily obliged around ran off warily. A cat- like demon and a kitsune walked up to them. The cat demon rubbed against his shoulders and purred while the kitsune walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Ah, Kirara, always my pet." He rubbed her head.  
  
"Hey. I'm Shippo." The kitsune said. He smiled up at Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Shippo. How are you?" She asked. He leapt up into her arms and snuggled.  
  
"Fine." He responded, falling asleep. Kagome grinned. Inuyasha saw this and walked over to her. Yanking Shippo out of her arms, he threw the poor boy onto the ground.  
  
"Ow! Inuyasha! What was that for?" He asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You're not supposed to make friends with the enemy, kid." He growled, and stormed away. Kagome had no choice but to follow him and before she knew it, they were standing in front of Sesshoumaru, with his kids running around next to him.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ohhh, cliffhanger! HAH! HAH! HAH! I'm evil. Sorry for the shortness again. It's almost ten and I'm pooped. The next chapter WILL be longer, I swear. 


	3. Meeting with Kohaku again

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! What's up? This is the third chapter of Dancing in the Moonlight. Someone asked me if Inuyasha and Kagome really did have kids. As far as I know, they don't. Of course, I don't know much about the show. Last night, on the 23, I saw the first episode with Sango and Kilala. Shows how much I know. I wanna know more! Like who are Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna? I need a picture of them; I've searched everywhere. If anybody can give me info on the show and a picture of the three, that would be nice. Thanx! Oh, Kajiime's theme song is called Itsumo Nando Demo. It's calm, just like her.  
  
Miryah- The chapters are gonna be longer, I promise.  
  
Abomidal_boo- Thanx! But, like I said, the chapters will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome stood in front of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. For what seemed like forever, he stared her down. Then he spoke.  
  
"So, brother, why did you bring me a human? I'm not gonna kill her because she's female. Even I have morals. So why?" He asked.  
  
"I want her for a slave." He responded sharply. Kagome winced at this. She had heard of stories like this. Her mother would tell her father about it.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Akinori-kun, Chieko, Sayo, and Sayuri were captured by the youkai clan. I'm scared. Kagome is in danger. Sango will have to work overtime. Maybe she can stay here in the palace, with us." Amaya, her mother, said to Kagome's father Akinori. He shook his head.  
  
"Sango-chan is only twelve. She can't take care of Kagome all by herself 24/7. I don't think she should be Kagome's bodyguard at all." Akinori sighed.  
  
"But Sango is the best taiji-ya in the country. She's very good for someone so young." Amaya insisted.  
  
"No, okay!? Kagome will be fine. Besides, she's got good 'ole Sota here ta help her out. He's nineteen, so he should be taking over the palace for me soon. I'm getting too old and I know this because the youkai are getting harder to hold off." He responded confidently. Amaya sighed nervously.  
  
"Fine, okay, honey. But I'll always be afraid for her. If she gets hurt, ohhh! The youkai shall die." She said angrily. Kagome had taken that moment to walk out from her hiding spot. Amaya and Akinori looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How long have you been there, Kagome?" Amaya asked cautiously. Kagome ignored her mother and asked a question of her own.  
  
"Josuke, Aki, and Emi have had their parents taken away from them?" She asked sadly. Akinori nodded. He walked over to her and lifted her into the air. Spinning her around she giggled happily. He set her into his lap.  
  
"Aki, Josuke, and Emi are gonna go into an orphanage. There, not even the youkai can harm them. Okay, sweetie?" She nodded. "You'll still get to see them."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome saddened at the memory. Because the next day, the youkai had raided the palace, killed her mother and father and injured her older brother Sota gravely. She had been saved by Sango, her taiji-ya friend, and Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, who had found her hiding in a corner and had taken her into a secret passageway. There they had hid until the youkai had left, pleased with their work. Sota had taken over the kingdom, and the villagers had accepted him happily. Kohaku had ran away later, claiming that he was gonna kill the youkai who had hurt Kagome. She remembered about Kohaku's little crush on her. But he never came back.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Your request... I see nothing wrong with it. She's yours now." Inuyasha bowed.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll see to it that she doesn't escape." Sesshoumaru waved his hand, signaling for them to leave. Inuyasha stood up. The human girl, Rin, did the same and walked over to him. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha-san, can I show Kagome around the palace? It's been awhile since I've seen another girl human." She begged. Rena, Reiko, and Kalaiya walked up and nodded to each other. Inuyasha looked to his older brother for approval. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of his head and Inuyasha turned to the four female youkai.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He said. At that moment, the three male inuyoukai came in with a lavishly clad woman in their midst. Her silver hair was the longest that Kagome had ever seen. It was piled into a bun that sat on the top on her head like a halo. The rest spilled down past her knees, brushing lightly against her ankles. In her ears were golden hoop earrings that almost touched her shoulders. She had lavender eyeshadow on, giving them a glowing look. Her lips were cherry-pink and they were outlined in a darker pink. Her skin gave off the appearance that it was glowing, for she had a fair amount of blush on. Her fingernails were painted a deep shade of red. She smelled faintly of jasmine. Her long tail was draped gracefully over her shoulder and it swished, as if it had a mind of its own, as she walked to Sesshoumaru's side. As she sat down, she looked Kagome up and down before asking any questions.  
  
"Sesshy-kun," She asked, using her pet name for her husband. "Who is that?" Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Kajiime, that is Kagome. She is Inuyasha's new human slave. Our daughters and Kalaiya were just about to take her on a tour of the palace." Kajiime nodded.  
  
"Okay." She said. She looked towards Kagome and winked. Kagome returned it. Kalaiya, Rena, Reiko, and Rin surrounded her.  
  
"Let's go!" Kalaiya exclaimed excitedly. She had never met another girl her age beside Sesshoumaru and Kajiime's daughters.  
  
"Yeah! You can meet my boyfriend." Rin nearly shouted. Kagome looked at her as they walked down the hall.  
  
'There's another youkai here? And with a human girlfriend, how stupid! I'd never fall for a youkai, ever!' She thought angrily. She hated all youkai, except for the three that accompanied her at that moment, and Kajiime. There was something about Kajiime that she didn't understand but liked nonetheless. She thought of Kajiime like a mother.  
  
They reached a room that was lavishly decorated. Rin opened the door slowly, as if she didn't want to disturb the person inside.  
  
"Haku-kun?" She called out softly. "Are you in here?" There was some slight rustling before a boy walked out of the closet. He was only wearing his pants, showing off his abs perfectly. Kagome looked over toward his direction, expecting to see a demon, before making a startling discovery.  
  
'No... It can't be, can it? It isn't, he died.' She questioned.  
  
"Yes, Rin? What's..." The boy stopped. He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kago... Kagome? Wow! You've grown so much!" He exclaimed. He walked over to her.  
  
"Kohaku. We thought that you died. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Well, when I ran off to avenge your okaasan and otousan, I met Rin. She was picking special herbs for a certain 'Sesshoumaru-sama.' I had heard the name before, so secretly I followed her. She walked up to him. Not realizing that she knew him, I leapt in between the two. Rin admired my bravery and so she talked Sesshoumaru out of killing me. But in return, I had to stay here for the rest of my life. I've been here ever since that day seven years ago. I've thought about you a lot, you know. How's Sango doing?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Your sister? Sango's fine. She's kinda been really sad ever since you left, though." She answered. Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Ah. If you ever get free, tell her that I'm okay. Well, I've gotta take a shower. I'll talk to ya later, 'kay? See ya!" With that last comment, the older boy walked into his shower room. The five new companions turned heel and walked out of his room. Kalaiya, Reiko, and Rena turned sharply to see to figures running down the hall towards them, one in red, the other in purple. Inuyasha and Satoru reached them soon.  
  
"Hey you guys, Sesshoumaru-sama wants dinner early tonight. You guys come now. It's waiting on us." They took off again, challenging each other in a race through the long halls. Kohaku came out, having heard Inuyasha speaking.  
  
"The shower can wait. I have to obey Sesshoumaru if I want to live." He linked his arm into Rin's own and the group walked to the large dining area.  
  
*  
  
Kagome entered the dining room. Her friends sat down and she proceeded to sit next to them when Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Kagome, what're ya doing? You're s'possed ta sit next ta me!" He commanded harshly. Kagome nodded, embarrassed. She quickly nodded. Kajiime's harsh voice cut through her embarrassment as she scolded her brother-in-law.  
  
"Inuyasha, now, that's no way to guest. Now apologize. She will still sit with you, but treat her with respect. After all, she, too, is a princess. Treat her like one." She ordered. Inuyasha face-faulted.  
  
"But, Kaji-" Inuyasha protested, only to be cut off by his brother.  
  
"Answer her, brother." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am, Kajiime-sama." He said. Turning to Kagome, who was just sitting down, he said, "Sorry, Kagome-hime."  
  
Shippo had later crawled into her lap, and she had hand-fed the kitsune orphan until he was full. Inuyasha had taken her to her room, where he had locked the door as a precaution.  
  
She stared up at the starry sky and sighed.  
  
"Sota, Sango, Miroku, please understand that I'm fine. I'm being treated well." She fell asleep, a dreamless sleep that seemed to last forever. When she woke up, Inuyasha was staring down at her.  
  
"Don't move, Kagome, something unusual is in here." He stood up, leaving Kagome to wonder what he was talking about.  
  
She didn't have long to wonder.  
  
Kalaiya crashed through the wall. She landed on Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku is here." She said disgustedly, yet with fear in her voice. She walked over to Kagome. "Ya want me ta hide her?" Inuyasha nodded as he ran at the demon who he had long awaited to battle with.  
  
The rogue demon called Naraku.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey, it was a little longer, wouldn't ya say? Another cliffhanger, heh heh. Next chapter: Sango and Miroku show up for Kagome. Do they get her? You'll have to read to find out! Please review! 


	4. Important Notice

A/N: Sorry everybody, I haven't updated since forever. This notice will be in all of my stories. My life has been very hectic and I've had a HUGE amount of homework assigned since it's almost the end of the year. But when school does let out, in three weeks for me, I'll write all day. I'll probably be in the mood to write then, because right now I don't feel like it.  
  
See ya!  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 eva 


End file.
